The Potion
by sting12
Summary: Gilligan drinks an unknown liquid. The next day the group finds he has changed into a 8 year old child. At first the others enjoy having a kid Gilligan around, but soon they have to find a way to change him back or loose Gilligan to the evil memories that are starting to resurface.
1. Chapter 1

Gilligan Fanfic

Chapter One

Watching Dr. Balingkoff and Igor run out of the castle as a cat and dog; the castaways knew it was time to leave and go back to their island. Heading out the door, Gilligan stopped at the table spotting a glass of punch. Feeling very thirsty, Gilligan grabbed it drinking it down not stopping until the glass was empty.

"Gilligan! Come on!" The Skipper yelled from outside.

Gilligan put the cup down rushing out "Coming Skipper."

Getting into the boat, the Skipper grabbed the oars making sure all the passengers were there before he set off for their island. Once they had reached it, the Professor came up with the idea that they could use the rowboat to get back home; however their hopes were dashed when it sunk into the lagoon. All crushed with the idea of still being stuck on the island, began walking back to where their huts were. Noticing it was close to dinner time, Mary Ann sent Gilligan down to the lagoon to see if there were any lobsters in their traps.

Nodding, Gilligan did as he was told coming back with a few good ones that could be split between them. While Mary Ann started cooking, the Howells went to change into their dinner clothes while the Professor and Ginger went walking. The Skipper meanwhile went to fetch some coconuts as Gilligan joined him. Feeling a little off, Gilligan decided not to say anything starting to feel scared wondering if it was from the punch he drank.

"Dinner's ready!" Mary Ann yelled starting to set the table.

Coming up to the table, Ginger smiled, "Oh that smells excellent. I wish I could cook like you do."

"Maybe I could teach you sometime Ginger." Mary Ann smiled.

Professor nodded, "I think you have to give a teaching lesson to us all."

"Come on Thurston, they are all waiting." Lovey spoke coming over to the table dressed in her blue dinner gown.

Right behind her was Thurston, "Do not worry Lovey, the Skipper and Gilligan haven't arrived yet. Remember a Howell is never late."

"Skipper! Gilligan!" Mary Ann yelled.

"Coming!" Gilligan yelled.

In a few minutes Gilligan and the Skipper emerged from the trees holding a few coconuts that they had got for juice. Opening each coconut, the Skipper poured each into their glasses making sure everyone had a fair enough amount. As Gilligan helped Mary Ann bring over the food, he started to feel sick but ignored the feeling. As they all sat down to eat, Gilligan managed to take a few bites before he just pushed the food around on his plate not feeling hungry anymore. While the others were eating, the Skipper looked up at his little buddy noticing he was paler than normal.

"Gilligan? Are you feeling alright?" The Skipper asked bringing all attention to Gilligan.

Gilligan looked up rubbing his head, "I'm not feeling good Skipper."

Moving over to Gilligan's side, the Skipper touched his forehead, "You have a fever little buddy. Here drink some juice and then I'll help you to the hut."

Nodding Gilligan grabbed for some coconut juice before he started to stand, noticing his legs felt like jelly. Noticing this, the Skipper scooped Gilligan up in his arms telling the others he would be back. Getting into their hut, the Skipper gently placed Gilligan in his hammock pulling the blanket up over him.

"When did you start feeling bad?" The Skipper asked.

Gilligan looked up at the Skipper, "When we got back to the island."

"Well just get some sleep and you'll be fine in the morning."

Starting to leave the Skipper was stopped by Gilligan reaching out, "Skipper, before we left there was some punch on the table. I drank it because I was thirsty, do you think that is what's hurting me?"

"Don't worry little buddy, by morning you'll be fine. Now just lay there and get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit." The Skipper assured him.

Heading back out to the table, the Skipper told the others that Gilligan was resting. Wondering what was going on with the boy, the Professor assured the Skipper he would check him over in the morning if he wasn't feeling better. Thanking him, the group ate the rest of their dinner in silence all worried over the boy. Once night had come, the Skipper entered into the hut noticing Gilligan was still sleeping. Touching his forehead, the Skipper was relieved to find his fever had lessened hoping it would be gone by morning. Getting into the bottom hammock, the Skipper took off his hat placing it over his eyes as he went to sleep.

Hearing a noise, the Skipper woke up pulling his hat off his face. Not able to see anything, he knew it had to be sometime in the middle of the night. Once his eyes adjusted some, the Skipper looked up at the top hammock noticing it was empty. Looking around the hut, he spotted a figure huddled in the corner.

Sitting up, he called out, "Gilligan? Is that you?"

Getting a reply, the Skipper was surprised that the voice answering back was that of a child instead of an adult, "Please turn on the light. I'm scared of the dark."

Getting up, he grabbed the lantern finding a match to light it. Once it was light, the Skipper sat it on the table as it lite up the whole hut. Looking over in the corner, the Skipper spotted a small boy wrapped in the clothes of Gilligan. Looking at the boy closely, the Skipper realized the boy was Gilligan. Unsure what had happened, the Skipper moved closer to the boy only for the boy to fold in on himself more. Realizing Gilligan didn't seem to remember him, the Skipper knew he would have to gain his trust first.

"Your name's Gilligan" The Skipper stated.

Gilligan looked up wide eyes, "How did you know my name? Only mama and daddy know my name."

The Skipper thought for a moment before smiling, "Well I'm the captain and you're on our island so it's my job to know everyone's name."

Gilligan's eyes went wider, "You're a captain! I've always wanted to meet a captain and get on an island."

"Well my little buddy, your dreams have come true. Now let's go see the Professor and have you checked out."

"A professor?"

"Yes, if you're going to be my first mate, you have to be healthy."

Gilligan nodded trying to get up but found it hard to move in the giant clothes. Deciding it would be more helpful, the Skipper grabbed Gilligan under his arms picking him up. Placing him on his hip, the Skipper grabbed the lantern before heading out of their hut. Walking over to the Professor's hut, the Skipper came in knowing he hated to wake the man up, but knew he didn't want to wait until morning. Sitting Gilligan down in the chair, the Skipper left the lantern beside him so that he would be able to see. Moving over to the Professor, the Skipper began shaking the man.

"Professor, wake up." The Skipper shook him.

"Hmm?" The Professor moaned slowly opening his eyes, "Skipper? What's wrong?"

"Professor, something's happened to Gilligan. I woke up a little while ago and found Gilligan gone."

"He probably went to the bathroom. Just go back to sleep Skipper."

"No you don't understand, he's a child." The Skipper stated pointing over to the boy still wrapped in Gilligan's clothes.

The Professor sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes staring at the small boy. Getting up, the Professor moved towards Gilligan only for him to get up moving over to the Skipper. Turning towards the Skipper, the Professor stayed where he was looking over the boy. Staring into the boy's eyes, the Professor felt his eyes getting bigger as he realized the Skipper was telling him the truth.

"How did this...?" The Professor looked at the boy.

Skipper shook his head, "I don't know, I just woke up to find him huddled in the corner of our hut."

Professor looked down at the boy, "I assume he doesn't remember any of us?"

"No he didn't know who I was. He only came with me when I told him I was a captain and he was on an island. I don't even know how old he is." Skipper stated.

Professor nodded, "I would say he looks to be about six years old."

Gilligan moved in front of Skipper, "I'm not six, I just turned eight!"

"I'm sorry Gilligan," Professor smiled looking back towards the Skipper, "How about you take him back to the hut with you. Then in the morning once everyone is awake, we will break the news to them. Until I can figure this out, I'm afraid Gilligan is stuck like that."

Skipper gulped nodding, "Alright Professor, I'm just worried how the girls and the Howells are going to take the news."

"We will break the news to them in the morning." Professor smiled down at Gilligan who was yawning.

Skipper smiled picking him up in his arms placing him against his chest. Gilligan leaned his head against the Skipper's shoulder as the Skipper bid farewell to the Professor. Heading back to his hut, Skipper looked up at the sky knowing it wouldn't be light for at least five more hours. Getting back into his hut, the Skipper laid Gilligan down into the top hammock surprised that he was already asleep. Placing the covers over him, Skipper laid back down in his hammock. Drifting off to sleep, Skipper found he would awake every time Gilligan would stir above him. Once morning arrived, the Skipper awoke to Gilligan peaking over the hammock looking down at him.

Getting up, the Skipper stretched before picking up Gilligan placing him on the ground. Realizing he would have trouble walking in the oversized clothes, Skipper noticed the shirt could be used for a gown, the Skipper had Gilligan remove his pants, before he rolled up the sleeves of the shirt far enough so his hands were sticking out.

"After we break the news to the others, I'll see if Mary Ann can fix you some clothes to wear." Skipper stated.

Gilligan just nodded reaching out to hold Skippers hand. Smiling, Skipper led Gilligan out of the hut going over to the table where the others were waiting for breakfast. Gilligan spotting all the people hid behind the Skipper afraid of them. Skipper feeling Gilligan against the back of his legs sighed knowing the younger Gilligan was shyer than his adult self. The others spotting Skipper waved him over to the table.

"You're just on time Skipper, breakfast is ready." Mary Ann smiled looking around, "Is Gilligan still sick? Should I go put him some food back?"

Skipper pulled off his cap holding it in his hands, "Well you see he's not sick anymore. He did have a rough night last night though."

Mrs. Howell spoke up, "If he needs help, I'm sure Thurston has something to fix him up."

"Quite right Lovey." Thurston replied.

"No I don't think anyone can help with this." Skipper replied.

Ginger looked up puzzled, "What do you mean Skipper?"

Deciding to show them instead of trying to explain, Skipper stepped sideways revealing Gilligan behind his legs. Everyone stared at the little boy behind the Skipper before they realized it was their friend Gilligan. Both girls sat down staring at the boy as the Howell's did the same. Looking at the four people, Gilligan slowly moved back behind the Skipper following his steps as he moved to the head of the table. As Skipper sat down, he grabbed Gilligan pulling him up on his lap so that the others could see him.

"Gilligan, this is Mary Ann, Ginger, Mr. Howell and his wife Mrs. Howell. Say hi to them." Skipper pointed to who was who.

Gilligan waved at them speaking in a low voice, "Hi."

"Good heavens!" Thurston exclaimed, "He's shrunk."

"He's a child. Skipper how did this happen?" Ginger asked.

Skipper shook his head, "I don't know Ginger; I woke in the middle of the night to find him like this."

Mary Ann looked at Gilligan, "How old is he?"

Gilligan looked up at her holding up eight fingers, "I'm eight."

Mrs. Howell smiled, "He is just adorable. Does the Professor know about him?"

"Yes I showed him last night. He's going to try and figure a way to change him back. However he didn't seem very hopeful last night, so Gilligan might be stuck like this. Oh Mary Ann can you please sew him some clothes that will fit him?" Skipper asked.

Mary Ann nodded, "Sure Skipper, let me go get my measuring tape so I can get his sizes."

As she left, the Professor came out of his hut joining the others at the table. As he sat down, the Skipper could tell from his face that he hadn't found anything.

"Well Professor?" Thurston asked.

Ginger asked, "Did you find anything?"

Professor shook his head, "Nothing in my medical journals say anything about this. This is got to be something different. Skipper would you give your consent on me examining him? It might help me figure this out more."

Skipper nodded lifting Gilligan off his lap as he stood up taking the boys hand in his. Getting into the Professor's hut, the Skipper lifted Gilligan up onto the table removing the shirt he had on. As Professor grabbed his kit, Gilligan tensed up reaching out for Skipper not feeling comfortable. Assuring him he wasn't going to hurt, the Professor waited until Gilligan relaxed some before moving closer. Coming over to him, the Skipper held his hand letting him know everything was going to be alright. Once the examination was over, the Skipper placed Gilligan's shirt back on putting him on the floor just as Mary Ann came in with her measuring tape. Unsure what she had in her hands, Gilligan ran behind Skipper afraid of what she was going to do.

"Gilligan, Mary Ann just needs to measure you so she can make some clothes." Skipper assured him.

"No I don't want her to." Gilligan shook his head.

"It's not going to hurt." Professor told him.

"No." Gilligan shook his head again.

The Skipper sighed unsure of why Gilligan was so shy. Looking up to Mary Ann, the Skipper reached for the tape before kneeling down in front of Gilligan. Getting the measurements himself, Skipper gave them off to Mary Ann who left the hut. Once she was gone, the Skipper took Gilligan's hand leaving the Professor with notes he was writing down. Getting out of the hut, Skipper noticed the others had already ate breakfast but noticed there were two plates waiting for them. Bringing Gilligan over to the table, the Skipper helped him up in one of the chairs as they began eating. Once it was done, Skipper looked over to Gilligan who was looking around.

"Well my first mate, would you like a tour of our island?" Skipper asked.

Gilligan perked up, "Yes sir."

"Let's go then." Skipper smiled.

Starting to head into the woods, the Skipper looked down realizing Gilligan had no shoes to wear to keep his feet safe. Deciding the lagoon would be the safest place to start with, the Skipper led him down there making sure the path was clear of rocks and sticks. Getting down there, the Skipper smiled as Gilligan's eyes lit up at the sight of everything. As the Skipper sat down on a fallen tree, he watched Gilligan playing in the water and in the sand. While Gilligan played, the Professor came onto the lagoon going over to the Skipper. Pulling him away, the Skipper made sure he could still see Gilligan.

"What did you find out Professor?"

The Professor shook his head, "I'm sorry Skipper; everything just tells me that Gilligan is a healthy eight year old boy. None of my experiments would change him back but I'm going keep searching. For now we will have to adjust to him the way he is."

The Skipper sighed, "It's going take me a while Professor. He's shyer than Gilligan is."

Gilligan came over to the Skipper tugging on his shirt, "Look what I found. It's a sea shell. There's a lot of fish in the water also, many colors."

Professor chuckled, "I think once he gets over being shy, then I'm sure he will be just like one that we know."

The Skipper knelt down looking at the shell, "Yes it's very pretty. What are you going to do with it?"

"I...I want to give it to that lady." Gilligan stated.

"Which lady Gilligan?" Skipper asked.

"The one making me clothes."

"You're talking about Mary Ann Gilligan." Professor stated.

Gilligan nodded before he left them going back to where the water was looking for some more shells. The Professor and Skipper sat watching him most of the day before they decided it was time to return back to the others. Going back to their hut, the Skipper found clothes laid out on their hammock. Letting Gilligan pick out a shirt and pants, the Skipper helped him get dressed glad to find they fit him perfectly. Taking him to the water trough, the Skipper let him whip off his hands before they went to the table ready for dinner. As Mary Ann was bringing the food over, she smiled at Gilligan glad to see the clothes fit. Once the group had set down ready to eat, Gilligan took his presents out of the Skippers pocket going over to them.

"Thank...thank you for making my clothes. I got this at the lagoon with the captain and I wanted to give it to you." Gilligan handed the shell to Mary Ann.

"Oh it's lovely thank you Gilligan." Mary Ann took it kissing him on the forehead.

Blushing slightly, Gilligan moved over to Ginger giving her one as well, "Thank you Gilligan."

"You welcome." Gilligan smiled moving over to Mrs. Howell, "I have one for you also."

Mrs. Howell looked at the shell unable to stop herself from hugging the boy, "Thank you, I will cherish it."

Professor smiled, "That was very nice of you Gilligan."

"Yes you are a nice little gentleman." Mr. Howell spoke.

Once dinner was over, everyone sat around the table telling Gilligan stories before it got too dark to see anything. Knowing Gilligan didn't like the dark, the Skipper picked him up in his arms taking him into their hut making sure the lantern stayed on. Helping Gilligan put on the pajamas that Mary Ann made him, the Skipper than helped him into his hammock pulling the cover up. Making sure he was comfortable, the Skipper turned the lantern down some before laying in his own hammock drifting off to sleep.

 _Gilligan stood in front of his father looking down at his shoes. His brother and sister had broken another window and blamed it on him. Since he was the youngest, Gilligan always got blamed and his father never believed his side of the story._

 _Being yanked up, Gilligan let out a gasp as his father brought him up to his eye level, "You better look at me when I'm talking! Now why did you break that window?!"_

" _I didn't daddy...I promise. Please don't hit me..." Gilligan pleaded._

 _Throwing him down, Gilligan's father pulled off his belt moving towards him. Instantly Gilligan began backing away screaming as his father began hitting him all over. Putting his hands up to protect him did nothing._

"No...No...No!" Gilligan cried out in his sleep waking the Skipper.

On his feet in seconds, the Skipper stood over his little buddy grabbing onto his shoulders trying to wake him from the nightmare, "Little buddy wake up, your safe."

"No daddy...stop...I didn't...Nooo!" Gilligan screamed sitting up in his hammock before spotting Skipper grabbing onto his chest.

Feeling him sobbing in his shirt, the Skipper pulled him out of the hammock laying down in his own, with Gilligan on his chest. Rubbing his back, the Skipper waited until Gilligan's sobs had calmed down enough for him to talk.

"Little buddy, do you want to tell me about it?" Skipper asked knowing he wasn't going to force him.

Gilligan hesitated before nodding, "My...my brother and sister, they broke a window. I was blamed and my dad always believed them not me. He...he took off his belt...and hit me...he always hits me...don't let him captain..."

"Shhhh little buddy, your dads not here to hurt you any." Skipper rubbed his back soothing him.

Gilligan looked at him with pleading eyes, "You promise?"

"Yes I promise, he won't come to our island."

Gilligan nodded laying back against Skipper still crying some but soon he calmed down. Feeling him relax against his chest, the Skipper realized he had fallen back to sleep. Deciding not to put him back in his hammock, the Skipper kept an arm around him as he fell asleep. Waking up in the morning, the Skipper started to get up before he remembered Gilligan was still on top of him. Noticing the boy was still asleep, Skipper slowly started to slide out of his hammock leaving Gilligan in it. Placing his blanket over him, the Skipper stretched going out of the hut surprised to find the others already awake and sitting at the table.

"Hey Skipper, where is little Gilligan this morning?" Ginger asked.

"He's still asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake him." Skipper stated.

Professor looked at him, "What's wrong Skipper?"

"He woke up last night screaming. He was being beat by his father for something he didn't do." Skipper explained.

"Oh no." Mary Ann covered her mouth.

"It was just a nightmare Skipper." Professor replied.

"No Professor it wasn't. Gilligan was abused by his father growing up. I found out from his mom when we were leaving the Navy. His father drank a lot and always went after Gilligan. I'm afraid it wasn't a dream but a memory."

"Good heavens." Thurston gasped.

Mrs. Howell shook her head, "That poor boy. Is there something we can do?"

"You know I was in a movie once with a situation like this. What they did was a couple adopted the boy. I know we don't have an official document, but we could adopt him anyway." Ginger suggested.

Professor nodded, "That's a great idea Ginger. I think it might help Gilligan, cheer him up. Plus if I can't find a way to change him back, then we will just have to start raising him like our own anyway."

The castaways all agreed deciding one of them would take him around the island while the others got everything ready for that evening. Wondering who was going take him, Skipper suggested they let Gilligan choose when he woke up. Agreeing they didn't have to wait long before Gilligan came out of the hut rubbing the sleep from his eyes going straight to the Skipper climbing on his lap. As Mary Ann gave him his plate of food, all watched as Gilligan ate like he hadn't had a good meal in a long time. Once he had finished eating, Gilligan looked around the table, getting more comfortable being around the others. Noticing this, the Skipper was glad to know he was starting to come out of his shell.

"Gilligan today is just going to be for you. You get to pick who you want to spend the whole day with." Skipper told him.

"Really?" Gilligan asked.

"Yes, really. Now who would you like to go with today?" Skipper asked pointing to the entire group.

"What if they get mad?" Gilligan questioned.

Mary Ann knelt in front of him, "We won't get mad at you Gilligan. You will have plenty of time to spend with each of us. Today is just the start."

"Can I spend it with the Skipper?" Gilligan asked looking up at the Skipper.

Skipper nodded, "If that's what you want, then we will do that."

Gilligan nodded smiling as he hoped off the Skippers lap taking his hand looking up at him. The others knowing they had jobs to do left knowing they would wait until the Skipper took Gilligan away before they started the celebration for that night. Walking down to the lagoon, Gilligan watched the fish before coming over to the Skipper.

"Skipper?"

"Yes little buddy?"

"Hmm can I...I mean us..." Gilligan looked down kicking the sand.

Skipper knelt down in front of him, "What do you want to ask Gilligan? Don't be afraid to ask me."

"Can we go fishing?"

"Of course little buddy. How about you dig in the dirt get us some worms and I'll go get our poles."

Gilligan nodded going over to a spot in the dirt starting to dig for worms. Skipper not able to hide his smile left going back to their hut grabbing the two poles and a bucket to keep the fish in. Getting back to the lagoon, Skipper smiled finding Gilligan had found at least ten worms already and was still searching. Handing him his fishing pole, Gilligan looked at it before realizing he didn't know how to bait it. Bending down on one knee, Skipper took the pole before showing Gilligan how to put the worm on the hook. Handing him the pole, the Skipper helped Gilligan cast out his line into the water. Baiting his own hook, the Skipper cast his line out before sitting down next to Gilligan.

As the day went on, Skipper made sure he let Gilligan catch most of the fish. Around lunchtime, Skipper took the fish they had caught back to camp giving them to Mary Ann so that they would be ready when the time came. Grabbing some fruit, Skipper went back to the lagoon where they spent the rest of the afternoon fishing but throwing back ones they caught. Deciding it was time to head back; Skipper took Gilligan's hand leading him back to camp. Halfway back, Skipper stopped realizing they had left their fishing poles at the lagoon.

"Gilligan little buddy, would you mind running back to the lagoon and getting out fishing poles?" Skipper asked.

Gilligan nodded, "Sure Skipper."

Watching him run off, Skipper raced back to the camp glad to see the table had been decorated as well as a fire going. The others were around the table waiting for Gilligan to appear. Explaining that he had forgotten their fishing poles, Skipper stated he had Gilligan go get them so he wouldn't return at once. Noticing a paper on the table, Skipper looked it over realizing it looked almost like adoption papers. Realizing the Professor must have written them out, Skipper smiled hoping Gilligan would enjoy the afternoon.

Hearing Gilligan coming through the trees, the group surrounded the table waiting for Gilligan to appear. As he came out, all the castaways yelled, "Surprise!"

Gilligan stood there a moment before coming over to the table looking at the fish and juice, "Is this all for me?"

"Yes it is a little surprise just for you." Mary Ann nodded.

"Why?" Gilligan questioned.

Thurston sat down in front of the boy, "Because we all care for you and this is our way of showing it."

"Now come sit down and we will eat. Then we have a couple more surprises for you." Professor stated patting the empty chair at the head of the table.

Coming over to the chair, Gilligan got up on it sitting up on his knees so he could see over the table. Once everyone sat down, they began to eat knowing afterwards was when they would bring up the idea of adoption to Gilligan. While Gilligan continued to eat his fish, Ginger helped Mary Ann clear away the table as the Professor grabbed the papers handing them to each of the castaways. Pushing away his plate, Gilligan started to get down but was stopped by the Skipper.

"Gilligan, you know how I told you that your father would never come here?" Skipper asked waiting until he nodded, "Well it's because nobody knows we are here on the island and we can't get off. For that reason, we each have talked and would like to adopt you as part of our family, if you would like that."

Gilligan looked up at all of them, "Everyone would be my family."

"Yes everyone my boy." Mrs. Howell smiled.

Professor came over showing him the paper, "This paper says that we each will adopt you however you would like us to. If you want us to be your father, aunt, uncle; you just write it down on here and give them back to me."

Gilligan nodded taking the pencil from the Professor along with the papers. After the Professor showed him where to write on the paper, the others sat and waited until Gilligan was finished. Looking over each paper making sure they were right, Gilligan handed them back to the Professor waiting to see what happened next.

Standing up the Professor looked down at the first sheet, "I'm going do this one by one so when your name is called, please stand up and come over beside Gilligan so you can sign the adoption. Ginger Grant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Standing up, Ginger came over to the Professor, "Ginger, Gilligan would like you to adopt him as his aunt. Do you accept?"

"I would love to be your aunt Gilligan." Ginger stated taking the paper from him signing her name as well as Gilligan signing his. The Professor looked down at the next one, "Mr. and Mrs. Howell."

"We are right here Professor." The Howells came forward.

"Gilligan has requested you two become his grandparents. Do you accept?"

Mr. Howell nodded as Mrs. Howell had tears in her eyes, "We will love him and spoil him as any grandparent would."

Nodding they both went over signing the paper as Professor looked at the next one, "Mary Ann." Mary Ann came over smiling, "Mary Ann, Gilligan wishes you to become his big sister."

"Oh yes I accept." Mary Ann took the paper going over to the table.

Looking down at the paper, the Professor noticed it was his name as he read it, "Gilligan I would be honored to be your big brother."

Signing his name on it, Professor then looked to the Skipper, "I saved yours for last Skipper. Since you two have been so close, Gilligan has requested you become his new father."

"Nothing would suit me more Professor." Skipper said proudly as he wrote down his name.

"As Professor on this island, Gilligan I welcome you to your new family." Professor smiled.

Unable to hold back his excitement, Gilligan went around to each of them hugging them glad to know he wouldn't have to return back home. Knowing it was good time as any, Mary Ann pulled out the pie she had baked just for him. Showing him, Gilligan's eyes lit up realizing it was all for him. Looking at his new family, Gilligan suggested they share it as a family. Agreeing that was a good idea, Mary Ann cut it into slices giving each person a piece.

The next couple days passed by as Gilligan was happy as he could be, hanging out with his new family and helping out whenever he could. One evening the Professor took Gilligan into his hut allowing him to play with his science equipement. Noticing that he loved exploring, each of the castaways would take him out to different parts of the island. Exploring it enough times, the group soon allowed Gilligan to go off on his own knowing there was no danger. Also the Skipper had made markers that would show him the way in case he got lost. Noticing he had tons of energy, the group also tried to ware him out so that he would sleep throughout the night and not wake from nightmares that still plagued him.

About the fourth day after Gilligan had been turned into a child, the group decided to do dinner down at the lagoon. As Ginger and Mary Ann packed the food, the Howells took Gilligan down enjoying the time they got to spend with him since they were now grandparents. The Skipper walked down with the Professor talking about Gilligan's nightmares. Assuring him it was natural for a child to have nightmares, the Professor assured Skipper Gilligan was healthy. Getting down at the lagoon, the Skipper and Professor noticed a blanket had already been set out along with the food.

Looking around, Skipper spotted everyone except for Gilligan, "Where's Gilligan?"

"He noticed we forgot the water so he went to get some." Mrs. Howell replied.

Thurston nodded, "We asked him if he wanted help, but he said he could do it. He's a great grandson."

"And a great nephew." Ginger smiled, "I'm thinking of showing him how to act."

Smiling the Skipper sat down with the others making up plates of food while they waited for Gilligan to come back. Starting to wonder what was keeping Gilligan, they heard him humming knowing he was close. As Gilligan was coming back with the water jug, he smiled at the others noticing his family was waiting. Trying to hurry, Gilligan felt his foot caught as he tripped the water jug going into the air.

As the jug of water hit Skipper in the back, the Skipper jumped up, starting to say something but stopped himself. Noticing the fear in Gilligan's eyes, the Skipper started towards him but stopped as Gilligan bolted into the trees. Getting out of sight in minutes, Skipper turned to the others looking lost. Realizing he was upset, Professor came over putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Skipper you alright?" Ginger asked coming over to him.

Skipper shook his head, "I shouldn't have jumped up like that. I wasn't angry at him just more startled than anything."

Professor smiled, "It's alright; any one of us would have reacted the same way."

Mary Ann looked towards the woods, "Shouldn't we go look for him?"

Mrs. Howell sighed, "I think he just needs time to himself."

"Well said Lovey, if I was upset at his age, I would want time to myself." Thurston stated.

Nodding, the Skipper sat back down trying to enjoy dinner but kept thinking of Gilligan. As the picnic dinner came to an end, the Skipper started to get worried when Gilligan had yet to come back. Deciding to give him a little more time, the Skipper looked up noticing black clouds rolling over top of them. Packing up the group headed back to camp hoping they would find Gilligan there. As the skies got darker, the Professor and Skipper agreed to start searching for him while the others stayed in the shelter hut they had built just for the purpose of storms. As the guys started to search, the clash of thunder sounded throughout the sky as the clouds opened up the rain pouring down.

For the next two hours, the guys searched all throughout the island calling for Gilligan's name hoping he heard them over the sound of thunder. Wondering if he had already returned back to camp, the Professor told the Skipper he would go check before returning to continue the search.

Watching him leave, the Skipper kept going through the trees, "Gilligan! Little buddy where are you?!"

Starting to head on, Skipper stopped hearing a low voice, "Daddy…"

Skipper felt his heart beat faster as he rushed towards the sound, "Gilligan!"

"Daddy…"

"I'm coming little buddy! Just keep calling to me!" Skipper yelled.

"Daddy…"

Noticing he was getting closer to the sound, the Skipper moved slowly through the trees trying to search in the darkness. As a bolt of lightning lite up the sky, the Skipper looked around quickly spotting a red shirt over beside a tree. Rushing over to it, the Skipper felt all his worries leave as he found Gilligan curled up beside a tree. Picking him up in his arms, Skipper held him tight against him. Feeling him shivering constantly, the Skipper tried to get him dry but knew he was already soaked through to the bone. Running as fast as his legs would go, the Skipper got back to the hut banging on the door with his foot.

"Professor, Ginger, Mr. Howell!" Skipper yelled.

As the door was opened, the Skipper rushed inside glad to get Gilligan out of the rain. Sitting down, a blanket was thrown over his shoulders as he looked down at Gilligan. The boy's face was pale, his lips blue from the cold. Knowing they had to get him out of the wet clothes, Skipper stripped him down as the Professor wrapped him up in a blanket drying him off. The others surrounded them watching as they tried to keep him warm. After a few minutes everyone let out a sigh of relief as Gilligan's lips turned back normal and color started coming back in his face.

"Skipper get behind the curtain and change out of those wet clothes." Mary Ann stated, "There's some dry ones back there as well that you can change into."

"I'm fine Mary Ann." Skipper smiled.

Professor shook his head, "It will only take a minute Skipper and we don't want you getting sick."

Nodding Skipper went behind the curtain undressing as quickly as he could putting his wet clothes in the pile with the Professor's wet ones. Grabbing his clothes out of the pile that they put left there, the Skipper used the blanket to dry off before putting the other ones on. Coming from around the curtain, the Skipper went over to where they had Gilligan laying in the hammock.

Moving to his side, the Skipper pushed hair Gilligan's face glad to see he was waking up, "Hey little buddy."

Seeing his dad, Gilligan threw the covers off of him sitting up and grabbing onto the Skippers chest starting to cry. Figuring he was scared from the storm, Skipper held onto him soothing him. Once he had calmed down, Skipper grabbed the blanket wrapping it around him trying to make sure he stayed warm since they didn't have any clothes to fit him in the hut.

Grabbing some water, Ginger came over letting Gilligan sip some. Mary Ann came over drying his tears, letting him know they were all there with him.

Looking up at them, Gilligan fiddled with the blanket, "I'm sorry."

"For what honey?" Mrs. Howell asked.

Gilligan replied, "For running off, and getting lost in the storm."

"Little buddy it was my fault that you run off. I wasn't mad at you; I just got caught off guard when that water hit me." Skipper smiled.

Thurston nodded, "My boy the only person's fault was the storm. Any one of us could have got lost in it."

"We are just glad that you're safe inside with us." Mary Ann smiled.

Hearing a loud clash of thunder, Gilligan jumped grabbing onto Skipper, "I'm scared."

"Would you like me to sing you a song?" Ginger asked.

Gilligan nodded as he stayed holding onto the Skipper. As the others went and sat down, Ginger came over rubbing Gilligan's back as she began to sing a song her mother sang for her. After a few minutes, Gilligan relaxed against Skippers chest as he shut his eyes falling to sleep. Knowing the storm had worn him out, Skipper laid him down on the hammock gently making sure not to wake him. Looking around at the others, Skipper realized they were all exhausted from worrying about Gilligan or searching for him in the rain. Getting in a proper spot to sleep, each of the group headed off to sleep, the sound of rain pouring down outside.

"No...No...Stop daddy..." Gilligan mumbled in his sleep.

Skipper jerked awake taking a moment to realize where he was. Still hearing the rain outside, the Skipper looked around noticing it was still late and everyone was asleep. Drifting back to sleep, the Skipper realized wondering if what he heard was a dream.

"Please...please help me...daddy...daddy!" Gilligan yelled.

Jerking awake, the Skipper jumped up to his feet along with the other castaways as they gathered around Gilligan who was tossing in the hammock. Reaching out to touch him, the Skipper jerked back feeling the heat coming from him.

"He's burning up." Skipper said looking to the Professor.

The Professor reached out touching Gilligan's forehead, "He's got a high fever alright. We need to get it down."

Mrs. Howell felt tears coming in her eyes, "Is he going to be alright?"

Thurston pulled Lovey into his arms, "Of course he is. He's Gilligan and our grandson."

Mary Ann reached out holding Gilligan's hand in hers, "What can we do Professor?"

"Yes how can we help?" Ginger asked.

Professor grabbed the blanket pulling it off Gilligan revealing his naked body except for the underwear he had on, "We need to keep the blanket off of him or his fever is going to get higher. What we need is some rags and lukewarm water."

The Skipper looking around the hut grabbed an old of Gilligan's old shirt as he began ripping it up in pieces that they could use. Handing them off to Mary Ann and Ginger, the girls then soaked them in the water jug they had. Once they were good enough, they handed them off to Mr. and Mrs. Howell who started placing them over Gilligan's body where the Professor pointed. Skipper standing beside Gilligan reached for his little hand when he spotted Gilligan's eyes opening.

"Daddy..." Gilligan blinked.

"Yeah it's me Gilligan, and the rest of the family are here also. How are you feeling?" Skipper smiled.

"Tired...cold...hurts..." Gilligan shivered.

"You have a high fever, but don't worry you're going get better." Professor told him.

Mr. Howell came closer placing Teddy under Gilligan's arm, "Teddy will help you get better."

"Thanks...pawpaw." Gilligan smiled before snuggling with the teddy bear drifting off to sleep.

Professor looked at the others, "How about you all go back to sleep. I'll watch over him and let you know if anything happens."

Ginger shook her head, "I'm sorry Professor but this is one time I'm staying up. I have to make sure he knows we are all around him."

"That goes for me as well." Mary Ann stated.

"Same here." Skipper stated.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell nodded, "We won't be sleeping tonight Professor."

Realizing he would say the same, Professor nodded, "Alright but we have to make sure those rags don't dry up or else his fever could spike."

Everyone nodded as they each took turns making sure to rewet the rags and keep Gilligan comfortable in the hammock. At times when Gilligan would cry out from a nightmare, each of the castaways would sooth him by talking or holding his hand. As the night hours passed into morning, each found themselves sitting around the hut telling stories. Mary Ann who was standing beside the hammock, held Gilligan's hand in hers rubbing her fingers over his small ones. Talking to Ginger, Mary Ann turned her head quickly as she felt Gilligan squeeze her hand. Looking to him, Mary Ann spotted his eyes slowly opening as she reached up touching his forehead.

"Professor!" Mary Ann shouted over at him.

Getting out of his seat, Professor came over touching Gilligan's forehead letting out a sigh of relief, "His fever has broken; he's going to be just fine."

Cheers erupted between them as Gilligan looked around, "I'm hungry..."

Skipper laughed, "Soon as this rain leaves, we will go get you something. Just lay there and relax. You've been sick and need to build back your strength."

"Hey listen. It has stopped raining." Ginger stated going to open the door revealing the bright sunshine.

Gilligan looked to Skipper, "Can I see?"

Skipper looked to the Professor who nodded handing the Skipper a blanket. Wrapping Gilligan up in it, Skipper scooped him up in his arms as the group headed outside. As all the castaways headed out, they looked around noticing that even though some leaves were on the ground, all the trees were still standing.

Looking up at the sky, Gilligan pointed up to it, "Look it's a rainbow."

The entire group looked up smiling at the rainbow that was coming out of the sky going into the trees. Heading back to their camp, the Professor and Ginger began putting the table back up and chairs drying them off so they could all sit down. Sitting down with Gilligan on his lap, Mary Ann began gathering some food so that she could make some breakfast. Suggesting a soup, Mary Ann nodded knowing it would be better on Gilligan's stomach. After Ginger helped her serve everyone, they all sat down to eat. Drinking as much as he could, Gilligan soon laid back against the Skipper going back to sleep.

"Poor boy, he's asleep again." Thurston smiled.

"Sleep is the best thing for him." Professor stated.

Skipper nodded rising up from the table, Gilligan cradled in his arms. Taking him into their hut, Skipper laid him down keeping the blanket over him. Hearing the door opening, Skipper turned around smiling at Mr. Howell holding his teddy. Coming over, Thurston placed the teddy under Gilligan's arm. For the next few days, the Professor made sure Gilligan stayed in his hammock or being carried by one of the others until he was back to being a healthy eight year old. On the third day, Gilligan was up and running around as if the fever had never happened. Deciding she hadn't had a day with him yet, Ginger decided to take him off and showing the ways of acting.

The whole day Gilligan watched Ginger's every move as well as learning everything he could. By the end of the day, Gilligan was very excited about wanting to put on a play for his family. Agreeing that would be a fantastic idea, Ginger gathered everyone bringing them to the little stage they had.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Gilligan's and Ginger's Theatre. Tonight we will be preforming a little something we have come up with. However we will need a person to play an evil mad scientist." Ginger announced.

Gilligan ran off the staff grabbing the Professor, "Come brother, you are going to be the mad scientist."

"But I can't act." Professor smiled.

Gilligan pulled him up on the stage, "It doesn't matter; it's going to be fun. You just have to use your imagination."

Nodding the Professor went over to an imaginary table bending over like he was working on an experiment, "Soon…soon my experiment will be complete and I will test it on you my beautiful lady."

Ginger shook her head, "You won't get away with this."

"Oh yes I will. There is no one to stop me." Professor stated doing an evil laugh.

As the play went on, Gilligan stood beside the stage until it was his time to get on. Rushing up onto the stage, Gilligan put himself in between the evil scientist and Ginger. Pulling out a small stick, Gilligan pointed it at the Professor.

"You will not do any more experiments evil scientist. I'm here to stop you." Gilligan stated loud and proud.

"And how do you plan to stop me. Your just a tiny thing up against a big man like me." Professor asked.

Ginger stood shaking behind Gilligan, "I'm scared, please save me."

Gilligan looked back at her, "Do not be afraid my fair lady, I will get rid of him with the power of my wand."

Pointing the wand at the Professor, "Abacada…I shall turn you into a frog."

Instantly the Professor dropped down on his hands and knees pretending to be a frog. Ginger kissed Gilligan, "My hero, you have saved me."

The group all stood up cheering having enjoyed the play. Gilligan ran down to Skipper getting pulled into a hug as the Skipper told him how great he did. Heading back to their camp, Mary Ann began fixing dinner as Gilligan came over.

"Can I help?" Gilligan asked.

Mary Ann nodded, "How about you set the table for everyone and get them some juice?"

"I can do that." Gilligan smiled.

Grabbing the plates, Gilligan went over to the table putting a plate at each spot. Then going into the woods, Gilligan grabbed fallen coconuts bringing them back to his dad. Sitting there, Gilligan watched as his dad broke each one open. The Skipper having each opened poured some juice in each glass allowing Gilligan to take them over to the table. Once Mary Ann had finished cooking, Ginger and she brought over the food. As dinner came to a close, Gilligan helped take the plates away before coming over to his dad.

Gilligan looked up at the Skipper, "Daddy?"

Skipper looked down, "Yes son?"

"Can I stay the night over at granny's and pawpaw's hut tonight?" Gilligan asked.

"How about you ask them?"

Gilligan nodded running over to his grandparents, "Granny, pawpaw can I stay at your hut tonight?"

Mr. Howell smiled looking to his wife, "What do you think lovey?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Go grab teddy and your blanket." Mrs. Howell smiled.

Gilligan nodded rushing off into his hut reaching up to pull his blanket off. Realizing teddy was out of his reach, Gilligan went outside pulling his daddy into the hut so he could get it. Once he had his teddy and blanket, Gilligan hugged his dad good night before going off to his grandparents hut. Entering, Gilligan's eyes got wide at seeing all the dresses and other things they had in their hut.

Putting down some blankets, Mrs. Howell assured him he could sleep there when he got ready. Laying down his blanket, Gilligan held onto teddy as he walked around the hut looking at all the items. For the next few hours before bed, Gilligan enjoyed playing dress up with his grandfather and looking at pictures with his grandmother. As bedtime came closer, Mr. Howell told Gilligan a story about money and all the places they owned back in the states. Getting Gilligan to sleep, Mr. and Mrs. Howell tucked him in smiling at the little boy. Realizing they were worn out from his energy, the Howells changed into their night clothes laying down and going to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Mrs. Howell awoke to some whimpering. Opening her eyes, Mrs. Howell looked around letting her eyes adjust to the dark. Realizing Gilligan was standing beside her bed, she sat up wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

Gilligan sniffed, "My daddy was...trying to get me."

"Skipper isn't here sweetie." She stated looking around confused.

"No not daddy...my other daddy..."

Mrs. Howell nodded, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, he was chasing me...he was trying hurt me...can I sleep with you?" Gilligan asked.

Mrs. Howell nodded, scooting over in the bed raising the blanket letting him climb up on it. Laying down, Mrs. Howell watched as Gilligan snuggled up beside her holding teddy close to his chest. Placing the blanket over top of both of them, she began humming a song soon feeling him relax beside her knowing he had went to sleep. In the morning, Mr. Howell awoke starting to freak when he didn't spot Gilligan in the floor, but soon relaxed when he spotted him curled up beside his wife.

As Mrs. Howell woke up, she sat up slowly as not to wake him, "Morning Thurston."

"When did that happen?" Thurston asked.

"Sometime last night, poor boy woke with a nightmare." Mrs. Howell stated.

Thurston nodded, "We'll let him sleep then at least until breakfast is done."

Agreeing they both got up getting dressed before heading out finding the others up and around, with Ginger helping Mary Ann coke breakfast. Looking around for Gilligan, Mrs. Howell told him what had happened last night, stating they let him sleep in. Deciding it was a good idea, Skipper waited until breakfast was just about done before he went into the Howells hut waking Gilligan. Letting him get dressed, Skipper then picked him up carrying him out to the table where everyone was just starting to eat. As they were eating, Gilligan looked next to Mary Ann spotting some nets.

"Sister what are those for?" Gilligan asked putting some food in his mouth.

"These are nets for you to catch butterflies in. I thought if you wanted we could go do that after breakfast." Mary Ann explained.

Gilligan sat up nodding before he started trying to eat faster. Skipper laughed, "Slow down Gilligan, you two have all day to catch some butterflies."

"But they might fly away." Gilligan stated.

Professor laughed, "He's got a good point."

Everyone laughed watching as Gilligan and Mary Ann finished breakfast before grabbing the nets walking into the woods. Going to where the butterflies usually flew around, Mary Ann showed Gilligan ways to catch them without hurting them. For the next couple hours, the each ran around chasing the butterflies until Gilligan finally caught one.

"Look sissy, I caught one!" Gilligan cheered showing her the net.

Mary Ann smiled, "Great job little brother. Now let's set it free."

Nodding, Gilligan carefully lifted the net up so that the butterfly could fly away. Catching a few more, Mary Ann and Gilligan soon felt their stomachs growling knowing it was near lunch time. Heading back to camp, they were surprised to find no one around. Looking on the table, Mary Ann spotted a note telling them to come down to the lagoon. Taking Gilligan's hand, they both headed to down finding the group sitting around on a blanket ready to have a picnic.

"Yay a picnic." Gilligan cheered running over to sit between his dad and big brother.

Ginger nodded, "We figured you would like it, since it's a nice day."

"Yes, I'm hungry also." Gilligan nodded rubbing his stomach.

Putting some food on a plate, Professor passed it to Gilligan, "Here you go little brother. Eat as much as you want."

Nodding, Gilligan smiled taking the food before starting to eat. Everyone joined in with eating before they sat just relaxing. Gilligan not wanting to sit still got up running around as the others watched before continued talking. Spotting a few trees that had fallen over, Gilligan decided to start jumping over them. Leaping over a few with no trouble, Gilligan began trying to jump farther. At one jump, Gilligan came down too quickly as his legs slide out from under him, causing his right arm to scrap against the tree. Grabbing his arm, Gilligan looked at it realizing he had scraped the skin off and it was bleeding some.

Wiping the blood off with a leaf, Gilligan kept playing not wanting to show the others his wound. Noticing the others starting to pack up, Gilligan headed back over making sure he kept his right arm stiff beside him so they wouldn't see. Although Ginger noticed something wrong, she decided not to say anything until they were back at camp. Getting back, the others started to go and do chores but Ginger stopped them, deciding they all might need to be around.

"Gilligan, is something wrong with your arm?" Ginger asked.

"No it's fine." Gilligan shook his head.

Ginger looked at him, "Are you sure, because you're holding it stiff. Did you get hurt while you were playing?"

Gilligan looked down at his feet before nodding as he picked up his arm showing them to scrap. Skipper knelt down beside Gilligan, "It's alright to show us when you get hurt Gilligan. We aren't going to be mad if you are playing."

Professor nodded, "How about you let me get something to put on it."

"No!" Gilligan yelled backing away.

Mr. Howell looked at him, taken back, "Gilligan, it's not going to hurt."

"We need to clean it sweetie." Mrs. Howell assured him.

Gilligan backed away from them holding his arm, "No, I don't want you to."

Mary Ann sat down beside him, "Little brother why don't you want us to clean it? Is it because of your old father?"

Gilligan looked at her starting to cry, "He...told me...if I got...if I got hurt...that he would pour...the clear...stuff on. It would...would burn a lot..."

Feeling tears in her own eyes, Mary Ann pulled him into a hug, "Oh little brother, it's alright. Don't worry, we won't do that. Big brother just wants to clean it so you don't get sick again. If you want, I will show you that it doesn't hurt."

Calming down some, Gilligan wiped the tears from his face nodding. Smiling, Mary Ann stood up holding his hand as they walked into the Professor's hut. Picking him up, the Professor placed him on the table as he grabbed for this white liquid. Pouring some onto a white rag, the Professor went over to Mary Ann rubbing a little on her hand. When she didn't react, Professor went over to Gilligan lifting his arm very gently. Not moving Gilligan closed his eyes as the Professor started to rub it on the wound. Not feeling any pain, Gilligan opened them up looking at his brother.

Professor didn't say anything as he placed a small bandage around it to keep the dirt out, "See all done and didn't hurt a bit."

Mary Ann smiled, "See I told you it wouldn't hurt."

Gilligan nodded, "Thank you brother, sissy."

"You're welcome." Professor smiled helping Gilligan get down.

Heading off to show his dad the bandage, the others went along with getting some chores done before supper. After supper everyone decided to retire early since they had had a long day. Helping Gilligan up into his hammock, Skipper laid down in his falling fast asleep. In the middle of the night, Skipper awoke to some low moans. Noticing Gilligan was tossing in his sleep, Skipper got up turning on the lantern.

"Gilligan little buddy wake up." Skipper called out softly.

Gilligan stopped tossing slowly waking up looking up at his dad. Smiling, Skipper placed his hand on his head, "It's alright your safe; was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

Gilligan nodded barely able to keep his eyes open as he went back to sleep. The Skipper turned down the lantern some as he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Soon Skipper jerked awake again hearing crying realizing it was coming from Gilligan. Realizing he was thrashing around in his hammock, Skipper got up noticing Gilligan's face was full of tears and sweat. Knowing he needed to get him to wake up, the Skipper tried calling his name but it didn't seem to work. Realizing he was thrashing around too much, the Skipper pulled Gilligan into his arms as he tried to hold him still.

"Gilligan, wake up little buddy. You must wake up." Skipper said trying to hold him still.

"No...no...no daddy...not that.. I didn't do it...please...stop stop!" Gilligan screamed.

Waking up, Gilligan tried to get out of Skippers arms, but the Skipper held onto him, "Little buddy it's me, it's your dad."

Stopping his struggle, Gilligan looked up spotting his father's face as he locked his arms around Skippers neck crying into his shoulder, "My dad...whipped me...I wanted him to stop...he wouldn't...don't let him get me!"

Skipper felt his heart break at hearing Gilligan's plead, "Shhhhh, I'm here. No one is going hurt you anymore. Remember your safe with your new family."

Gilligan nodded but didn't let go as he kept crying until his breaths started coming in hiccups. Rubbing his back, the Skipper got Gilligan calmed down enough where he could sit him down at the table grabbing a cup of water. Getting Gilligan to drink it, Skipper than picked him up in his arms laying him down in the hammock with him. Laying there, the Skipper kept rubbing Gilligan's back finally getting him back to sleep after about ten minutes. Drifting off to sleep, the Skipper didn't wake until the sun was shining in the window. Noticing the dried tears on Gilligan's face, the Skipper let him sleep as he went outside to see the others.

As breakfast was starting, Gilligan came out, a smile on his face instead of tears, the Skipper figured he would see. Deciding not to bring up the nightmare, the Skipper grabbed his plate starting to eat breakfast. A couple days passed as Skipper woke each night from a nightmare of Gilligan. Deciding they might could wear him out again, the Skipper suggested the Professor and him taking Gilligan to a small field in the trees where they could play ball. Grabbing a coconut, all three began kicking it back and forth to each other.

Kicking it a little harder than he should have, the Professor watched it roll into a small cave. Gilligan looked at him starting to head into the trees, "Don't worry brother, I'll go find another one."

"Gilligan there's no need. Your small enough to climb in there and get the one we were using." Skipper assured him.

Professor nodded, "Yes don't worry, it's not dangerous. Go ahead, we will be right over here."

Gilligan looked over at his brother and dad going over to the cave. Looking at the small hole, Gilligan suddenly froze looking at it. Skipper noticing Gilligan wasn't moving, went over to him as they noticed his eyes were wide with fear and his body was shaking uncontrobably. The Professor noticing his breath was hitching realizing Gilligan was hyperventilating.

"Gilligan calm down. It's alright." Professor told him realizing his hands were clammy.

"Little buddy, your hyperventilating. You need to take deep breathes." Skipper stated trying to get Gilligan to look at him.

Realizing he kept staring at the small space, the Skipper scooped him up in his arms moving him far away from the cave. Once they were out of sight of it, the Skipper sat down against a tree putting Gilligan in between his legs leaning him back against his chest. Holding him, the Skipper tried to get him to stop shaking, but it seemed Gilligan breath was hitching and his eyes were looking terrified.

The Professor grabbed Gilligan's face, making him look into his eyes, "Gilligan! Listen your big brother. You need to calm down. Feel your dad's chest on your back. Feel how he takes deep breathes. Do as he does."

Snapping out of it, Gilligan nodded trying to take deep breathes like his dad was doing. At first the Skipper didn't think it was working but soon Gilligan stopped shaking and his breath was becoming normal again. Feeling Gilligan's body relax against his, the Skipper looked down glad to see he was looking alright.

"Don't...make me." Gilligan stated.

"Don't make you what Gilligan?" Professor asked.

The Skipper looked up at the Professor, "Do you think we were going put you in that cave? Did your old dad used to do that?"

Gilligan nodded feeling his breathe starting to speed up, but the Professor made him look at him, "You won't go anywhere unless you want to. Let's head back to camp alright."

Gilligan started to sit up but soon had to stop. The Skipper noticing him swaying grabbed onto him, "Gilligan what's wrong?"

"Daddy...everything's spinning." Gilligan stated holding his head and laying back against his dad.

Skipper nodded, "It's alright; we will take it nice and slow."

The Professor held Gilligan up as the Skipper got up before picking Gilligan up in his arms. Feeling him sweating some, the Skipper looked to the Professor who assured him it was natural after an attack. Nodding, the Skipper held onto Gilligan who was yawning and turning his head into his dad's chest. Getting back to camp, the others rushed over to see what was wrong, but the Professor kept them away. Taking Gilligan into their hut, the Skipper placed him in the lower hammock in case he got sick or needed to get up. Pulling the blanket over his little buddy, the Skipper watched him fall to sleep before the Skipper left the hut going outside to where the others were waiting.

"What happened?" Mrs. Howell asked.

Skipper looked at her his face grim, "We were playing ball. It got kicked into the cave but soon as we suggested he go get it, he started hyperventilating."

"Oh no..." Ginger gasped.

Mary Ann shook her head, "What caused it?"

Professor sighed, "I believe his father used to put him in small spaces, and when Gilligan saw the cave, the memory came back to him."

"That fiend." Mr. Howell growled.

"I'm afraid we are all going have to start facing the facts." Professor stated looking grim.

Skipper looked up, "What do you mean Professor? What facts?"

"You remember when I told you that it's normal for a boy to have nightmares? Well it usually is, but I believe all the memories that Gilligan had once pushed inside his head is now starting to resurface." Professor explained.

"What does that mean exactly Professor?" Ginger asked.

"It means those nightmares are going to get worse. Also there will be other times he's going to see something, and it's going cause him to hyperventilate again. I'm afraid if we don't find a way to change him back, then we are going to lose him." Professor looked at them.

Mr. Howell spoke up, "How can we possibly change him back? I thought you had looked over thing you had."

Professor nodded, "I did, and I believe the only answer is to make a raft and go back to that island."

"Does it really have to come to this?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"I'm afraid so, who knows when the next memory or attack might hit him. He's already weak just from the one he just had." Skipper told them.

Mary Ann stood up, "Can, can we see him?"

The Professor nodded as they all stood up going into the Skippers hut. Gathering around the hammock, all their faces became grim looking down at Gilligan. Although he was sleeping, each spotted the worry on his face knowing it wasn't a restful one. Bending over to pull the blanket back up on him, Mrs. Howell felt his body twitch every so often.

"Professor, he's twitching." Mrs. Howell whispered.

"It's a side effect from where he was hyperventilating. It will stop in an hour since his body is relaxed now instead of being tense." Professor assured them.

Mary Ann wiped a tear from her eye, "I can't believe a father would do that to his own child. Especially since Gilligan was the youngest."

Skipper looked towards Gilligan before heading out the door. The Professor followed him outside, "Skipper, are you alright?"

"I think so Professor, it's just hard to see him like that." Skipper stated.

"I know Skipper, that's why I was going get to work on that raft today. We should have it done by tonight, to where I can start off in the morning." Professor stated.

The Skipper nodded as they both headed into the woods gathering what supplies they would need. Taking everything they had gathered to the lagoon, both men worked around the clock getting the raft built and making sure it would last the trip it would take the Professor to get to the island and back. The next morning the Professor placed some water in a canteen they had, along with some food to last him a couple days. Helping him cast off, the Skipper watched the Professor get out of sight before he started heading back towards camp. After lunch time had passed, the Skipper sent Gilligan to rest wanting him to keep up his strength.

Deciding to chop up some wood for dinner, the Skipper headed over to the clearing near camp. Asking the girls to keep an eye on Gilligan, both Mary Ann and Ginger agreed to stay close to him. Getting a good load done, the Skipper piled some up in his arms when Ginger came running up to him.

"Skipper, come quickly. It's Gilligan, he's having a nightmare and we can't wake him." Ginger cried.

Throwing down the wood, Skipper jumped in front of Ginger heading to camp and entering their hut where Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell was trying to keep Gilligan from thrashing around in his sleep. Moving them out of the way, the Skipper held Gilligan down making sure not to hold him too tightly.

"Gilligan, little buddy wake up!" The Skipper cried out.

Gilligan tossed his head back and forth, "No…No…No stop! Please no not that!"

"Gilligan it's just a dream, you're alright. Please wake up." Skipper told him.

Gilligan struggled to get out of his grip, "No…daddy let me go…please let me go!"

"Gilligan! Wake up!" Skipper yelled.

Jerking awake, Gilligan flung himself in the Skippers arms crying. Pulling him onto his lap, the Skipper held onto him not letting go until it seemed Gilligan had no more tears. After a few more minutes, Skipper carried Gilligan outside taking him to the lagoon where he could watch this fish swim around. By dinner the Skipper seemed to be happy that Gilligan was running around and playing like a normal child would. However after laying Gilligan down for the night, the Skipper found Gilligan starting to toss from a nightmare. Holding him throughout the night, the Skipper would wake him when the nightmares started to get worse. By morning the Skipper could tell Gilligan was still tired, but Gilligan refused to stay in bed.

Glad to see that Gilligan wasn't going to let the nightmares get him, Skipper sat at the table watching Gilligan eat. Wanting to explore, Gilligan begged his father to let him go off on his own. Unsure if he should, the Skipper finally agreed to let Gilligan go off on his own as long as he stayed on the path they had remarked. Agreeing he would be back in time for lunch, Gilligan ran off into the woods wanting to have fun instead of thinking of all the nightmares he was getting. Although he had a bad feeling, the Skipper stayed at camp trying to keep his self-busy knowing there was no one else on the island that could hurt Gilligan.

However as lunchtime rolled around, Skipper found Gilligan had yet to appear. The others assuring him that he probably was having fun and didn't want to return yet. Figuring they were right, the Skipper waited an hour after lunch before grabbing the others deciding it was time to start looking for Gilligan. After they went on each path, the group soon split up going through the trees yelling for Gilligan. Hearing a noise in the trees, Mr. Howell started to investigate. Getting closer to the noise, Mr. Howell spotted a small hole in the ground. Looking down in it, Mr. Howell spotted Gilligan sitting there crying.

"Skipper, everybody I found him! He's over here." Mr. Howell yelled, "Gilligan don't worry we are going get you out."

Looking down at him, Mr. Howell noticed Gilligan didn't respond. As the others came over, Mr. Howell pointed down in the hole where Gilligan was sitting there holding his knees. Going through the trees, the Skipper grabbed a vine that would support his weight as he tied it around one of the trees throwing it down in the hole. Telling Gilligan he was coming, Skipper climbed down into it glad to find he could fit. Getting down, Skipper started to look over Gilligan noticing nothing seemed to be broke.

Reaching out to touch him, Skipper got startled when Gilligan jumped, "It's alright Gilligan, your safe. You just fell, just hold onto me and I'll get you out."

Gilligan grabbed onto Skipper holding on for dear life shutting his eyes tightly as he continued to cry. The Skipper telling Gilligan to keep holding on, yelled up at the others to start pulling him up. Once they were out of the hole, the Skipper placed Gilligan onto the ground when he noticed his breathes was coming in gasps. Realizing it was another attack, Skipper placed Gilligan against his chest as the others sat there unsure what to do.

"Gilligan, it's alright. You're not in that hole anymore. You're free; take some deep breaths for me." Skipper told him.

Gilligan clenched his eyes shut, his body shaking as his breathes were coming too fast for Skipper's liking. Mary Ann sat down next to the Skipper running her fingers through his hair letting him know she was there.

"Please little brother, just calm down." Mary Ann soothed.

Ginger nodded, "You're out of that small space. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Gilligan opened his eyes looking at the trees, "I…was….walking…fell down…I was in a hole….couldn't get out…daddy puts me in small….places."

"No my boy, he's not putting you anywhere." Mr. Howell stated.

"That's right Gilligan, your safe. Just try to calm down." Mrs. Howell told him.

Skipper realizing Gilligan wasn't calming down looked at Mary Ann, "Hold his face to where he's looking at you. Scream his name; tell him to take deep breaths like I'm doing."

Mary Ann nodded holding Gilligan's face where he was looking at her, "Gilligan! Listen to me right now! You need to calm down. Lie back against your dad's chest, take deep breaths like he is doing."

Seeming to come out of it, Gilligan lied back against his dad's chest trying to mimic his breathing. At first it didn't seem to be working but soon Gilligan found he was taking deep breathes. Finally able to breathe normally again, Gilligan just laid against Skipper his body his head hurting and his body twitching every so often. Figuring he was dizzy, the Skipper waited a few minutes before lifting him up in his arms.

Twitching some and feeling dizzy, Gilligan turned his face towards his dad's chest closing his eyes. Heading backc in the direction of camp, the others followed behind the Skipper. Entering into their hut, the Skipper placed Gilligan in the lower hammock pulling up the blanket. Ginger figuring Gilligan was thirsty brought in a cup of water giving it to the Skipper.

Holding him up, the Skipper placed the cup to his lips, "Here drink this slowly."

Not realizing how thirsty he was, Gilligan drank it all down before he leaned into the Skipper's arm, "I'm...tired."

"Go to sleep little buddy, we will be right here." Skipper assured him.

"Alright daddy." Gilligan nodded shutting his eyes going to sleep.

Deciding he shouldn't be left alone, the group began taking turns. As the day was close to ending, the group found Gilligan weaker from the attack and a few nightmares that had followed. Each of the castaways sat around praying and hoping the Professor would soon return with something that would save their littliest member. To their relief, the Professor came into camp around dinner holding a vial of green liquid.

"Thank heavens you returned." Mr. Howell stated.

"How is it?" The Professor asked afraid to hear the answer.

"He's weak but resting at the moment." Mrs. Howell explained coming out of the hut.

"He had another attack earlier and a few nightmares." Ginger explained.

Mary Ann looked at the vial, "Please say that's the cure?"

Professor looked at it and sighed, "I hope so, but there was no way of testing it. I did however find the doctors book on it and followed each ingredient."

The Skipper hearing the Professor came out of the hut, "I trust you Professor. You haven't let us down yet."

The Professor sighed, "Skipper, there was some effects listed with it and they aren't a walk in the park."

Skipper nodded, "Tell me what it said."

"He's going to get a fever, but also have severe growing pains as his body goes back to normal."

"If we don't have him drink it, then he won't last much longer will he?"

"Not long no."

"Then I see we have no choice. Right now I'm his father and I'm taking the responsibility for it. Plus I'm not going leave his side until he's back to being normal."

The Professor nodded before looking at Mary Ann, "Can you make a little broth, just enough for him to drink before this. I want something on his stomach before he takes it."

Mary Ann nodded rushing off to cook some broth before bringing it into the hut, where Professor and Skipper was waiting. Making sure it was cooled down some for him, she knelt beside the hammock holding it up to his lips as the Skipper kept him up. Drinking as much as he could, Gilligan soon pushed it away not wanting any more. Taking it away, Mary Ann sat down the bowl before moving out of the way so the Professor could put the vial up to Gilligan's lips. Starting to drink it down, Gilligan couldn't help make a face at the awful taste. Once he had drank it all, the Professor took away the vial as the Skipper laid Gilligan back down into the hammock.

"Try to get some rest Gilligan." Professor told him, "I'm afraid it's going be a long night."

Gilligan nodded as he shut his eyes pulling the covers up to his neck. The Skipper looked across to the Professor, "How long before it takes affect?"

"Not long; it should start in about ten minutes. That's why I told him to get sleep while he could. Those growing pains and fever isn't going be the best things right now." The Professor stated wishing there was another way.

Skipper nodded looking up as Mr. and Mrs. Howell came in followed by Ginger, "The Professor says it's going start in about ten minutes. Mrs. Howell can you find those rags we used last time when Gilligan got a fever. Mr. Howell can you bring some more chairs in here. I don't think any of us will be leaving his side. Ginger can you and Mary Ann get some water."

All not having to be asked twice left the hut to gather what was asked of them. Each coming back in, placed their things down noticing the effects starting to hit Gilligan. Gilligan slowly started tossing in the hammock kicking off the covers, as the Skipper would put it back on when he started shivering. Mrs. Howell grabbed one of the rags dipping it into the water before placing it on Gilligan's forehead. Whimpering Gilligan tried to get away from the cold, but calmed down after Mr. Howell spoke some calming words.

After the first hour after he was given the liquid, Gilligan slowly opened his eyes looking up at the top hammock. Although the others were relieved to see his eyes, they all could tell it that his eyes were glazed over with fever. Mary Ann grabbing some water, brought it to Gilligan's lips trying to get him to drink some.

"Please Gilligan, you need to stay hydrated." Mary Ann pleaded, "Do it for your sister."

At first she didn't think he heard her but soon his tongue came out touching the water in the cup. Allowing Skipper to hold up his head some, Mary Ann poured the water into his mouth slowly so he wouldn't choke. Once it seemed Gilligan's was spent, the Skipper laid him back down noticing he had drank at least half the water. The Professor noticing Skipper's face was tired came over to him reaching down touching his shoulder making the Skipper look up at him.

"Skipper, why don't you get up, go outside. You look like you could use a break." Professor told him.

The Skipper looked back at Gilligan who was tossing from the fever mumbling stuff neither one of them could understand, "I don't think I can leave him right now."

"He's strong Skipper. I'll sit with him and the others will stay around. One of us can call you if he wakes." Professor stated.

Mrs. Howell came over, "Come on, just for a few minutes."

The Skipper looked at the others nodding. Taking one last look at Gilligan, he stood up heading out of the hut. The Professor watched him leave before he took the seat the Skipper had been using. Reaching up to touch the rag on Gilligan's forehead, the Professor pulled it away handing it to Ginger to rewet it. Feeling his forehead, the Professor sighed wishing the heat coming off of him would go away.

"How is he Professor?" Mary Ann asked reaching out to hold Gilligan's clammy hand.

"His fever is high and it's just starting. He'll start feeling those growing pains soon enough. That's why I wanted the Skipper to leave and walk around. Once those pains start it's going be hard for any of us to watch." The Professor stated not hiding anything back from them.

Mr. Howell sat down in a empty chair, "Will there be anything we can do?"

"Just try to keep him calm and massage his arms and legs. That might help him get through this and knowing that his family is all around him." The Professor replied.

Ginger placed the wet rag back on his forehead, "I won't leave his side until he's back to our old Gilligan."

"Same goes for me." Mrs. Howell nodded.

Smiling the Professor looked down at Gilligan glad to know he was part of the family since he had always been a loner before they got shipwrecked. As the second hour came around, Gilligan's tossing seemed to lessen however his cries were starting to get worse. The Professor knew it was probably the growing pains as he noticed tears in Gilligan's eyes.

Gilligan slowly blinked looking around, "Daddy..."

"He's outside Gilligan, but we are all here with you." Mrs. Howell told him, having took the seat beside his hammock.

"It...hurts...daddy..." Gilligan cried.

Mrs. Howell looked up to Mary Ann, "Go get the Skipper.

Mary Ann nodded rushing out of the hut noticing the Skipper asleep at the table. Shaking him awake, Mary Ann told him Gilligan was crying for him. Nodding the Skipper rushed into the hut going over to Mrs. Howell getting her to move before he sat down. Taking Gilligan's hand in his, the Skipper winced realizing the heat coming from him.

"Daddy..." Gilligan cried looking up.

Skipper nodded, "It's me Gilligan, I'm here."

"It hurts...make it stop." Gilligan cried squeezing Skippers hand.

Skipper bit back the tears trying to surface, "Where does it hurt Gilligan?"

"My legs...my arms...all over."

Skipper looked up to Professor who removed the blanket covering Gilligan, "Start massaging his legs. We'll get his arms."

The Skipper nodded starting to rub Gilligan's legs as the Professor and Mr. Howell took his arms. After a few minutes of massaging, Gilligan seemed to drift back off into the feverish sleep. Deciding he was alright for the moment, the Professor kept the blanket off figuring he should keep it off since the fever seemed to be getting worse. As the fourth hour came around, everyone was walking around the small hut trying to shut out the cries that was coming from Gilligan. Mr. Howell noticing Lovey crying came over to her pulling her outside into the darkness knowing they needed a break.

Although the others were walking around, the Skipper kept his seat holding onto Gilligan who was tossing and crying out every few minutes. Even though he could see Gilligan's body slowly growing with each our, the Skipper wished he could take away his little buddies pain. Placing a few wet rags on Gilligan's body, the Skipper continued to rub his arms and legs every so often. Hearing the door opening, they all looked over spotting the Howells coming back with a jug of water. Realizing none of them had drank anything since dinner, Mr. Howell passed them some water while Mrs. Howell had a small cup just for Gilligan.

"Gilligan sweetie wake up." Mrs. Howell gently shook him.

Gilligan slowly opened his eyes looking around not able to focus on the sound, "Granny..."

"Yes it's me. I have some water for you to drink." Mrs. Howell told him.

Gilligan tossed his head, "I'm...tired...want to sleep."

Skipper bent over holding up his head, "Just try Gilligan."

Gilligan nodded as Mrs. Howell put the cup to his mouth lifting it enough so the water would run over his lips. Opening his mouth, Gilligan took a little bit before the water went down the wrong way as a cough erupted from him. Holding his body up, Skipper kept him still until the cough seemed to stop. Laying him back down, Gilligan reached out grabbing onto Skippers arm as a round of pains hit him causing him to cry out. As the Skipper soothed him, he began reaching out massaging his body wishing the night was over with. Mary Ann unable to hold back her tears any longer sat in the corner crying silently as the Professor came over soothing her.

Ginger walked around the room, "I wish I could have been in a movie like this."

"Why?" Mr. Howell asked.

"So I would know what to do. Know how to take away his pain, his cries." Ginger broke down crying.

Mr. Howell came over holding her in his arms, "It's alright Ginger, we all wish we could help him right now. But we have to remain strong for him."

Around three in the morning, Gilligan's body had grown almost halfway to the size he used to be. The pains were getting worse causing Gilligan to pass out from the pain and the fever that was still raging his body. Keeping every rag wet, the group took turns making sure to change them once they dried. The Skipper maintained his spot next to the hammock holding Gilligan's hand so he knew they were there with him.

"Aaaahhh!" Gilligan awoke everyone screaming in pain, his back arching off the hammock..

The Skipper closer to Gilligan grabbed onto him keeping him from falling from the hammock, "It's alright little buddy."

Gilligan grabbed onto the Skipper, "It hurts...take it away..."

"I wish I could little buddy. Just try and relax." Skipper told him laying him back in the hammock glad to find his body was almost back to normal, "Someone help me."

Mary Ann, Ginger, Professor and Mrs. Howell came over starting to massage a part of Gilligan's body as the Skipper stayed by his head whispering soothing words. After an hour of each of them massaging, Gilligan was finally able to relax. Feeling the sun on his face, Gilligan slowly opened his eyes looking around the room. Spotting Skipper asleep beside him in a chair, Gilligan looked over spotting everyone asleep in chairs.

"Skipper." Gilligan spoke causing the Skipper to jump awake.

Skipper sat up relieved to see Gilligan back in his old body and awake. Reaching up to touch his forehead, Skipper let out a sigh of relief that the fever had broke, "Hey little buddy."

"Skipper, what's going on? Why is everyone here." Gilligan asked.

"It's a long story little buddy, but tell me how are you feeling?" Skipper asked removing all the rags from his body and covering him with a blanket.

Gilligan moved in the hammock groaning, "My whole body hurts Skipper."

Skipper nodded, "You've had a rough few days. You're probably going feel sore for a while longer."

"Did something happen to everyone's huts?" Gilligan asked.

Skipper laughed waking everyone up, "No little buddy, they are here because we were all worried about you. But your going be just fine now."

Getting up, the group hugged each other before they rushed over surrounding Gilligan who was looking up at them, "I'm sorry I caused you all trouble."

Mrs. Howell shook her head, "You did nothing of the such sweetie."

Mr. Howell agreed, "My dear boy, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"It's great to see you looking yourself again." Ginger stated.

"Yes, when your up and moving again, I'll make you a coconut pie just for you." Mary Ann promised.

Professor knelt beside the hammock checking Gilligan over, "How are you feeling?"

Skipper spoke up for him, "He said he's sore."

"That's to be expected and seems the fever has broke so that's great. Your going to be just fine Gilligan." Professor smiled.

Gilligan nodded pulling the covers up towards him yawning, "I still don't know what happened...I'm so tired..."

Skipper reached out touching his forehead, "Go to sleep little buddy, there isn't anything you need to worry about for a good while. We will all be here to fill you in when you wake."

Gilligan nodded yawning turning his head towards the Skipper. Before he fell asleep, he smiled, "Thank you...for being my family..."

The End!


End file.
